mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vassals
Question - are vassals' personalities always consistent from game to game, or are they sometimes randomized, like family members? I have seen consistencies but I wasn't sure if this is always the case. Zander.j (talk) 00:50, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I don't know for certain, but I do think they are consistent. I will need to see if I can find out the personalities, and if they aren't random, they should be added to the vassals' pages. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I'd be happy to help. For example, I notice Jarl Knudarr and Emir Dhiyul have the "pious" or "gracious" (or whatever we want to call it) personality. Someone was adding more details to the personality table. I agree (if the personalities are consistent) they should be added to each vassal's page, probably in the table. Zander.j (talk) 00:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Well so far, I haven't found anything in the game code for personalities, but I'm not a modder (for M&B anyway), so my experience is limited. I suppose if you want to help, you could check it the old fashioned way, enable cheat mode and create three new characters, teleport around the map and speak to each vassal to see what introduction they say. If all three characters get the same response, it is highly likely personalities are consistent. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:46, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Army Chief As far as I can tell "Army Chief" is not a real title. What the real title is supposed to be eludes me. Army Chief Pavlo Gomon is the only character to use this title, but while I've been able to confirm that Pavlo Gomon was a real person in the Cossack Hetmanate, I could not find his actual rank. As such, I have not left a Wikipedia link for this title for now. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 15:19, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Recruiting lords for your kingdom Do lord personalities matter if you recruit lords for your kingdom? If it matters then what lord personalities should i recruit when i start my own kingdom? Do some personalities rebel more than others? Quote from vassals page "Note that while most vassals thing realigning is a dishonorable act, many of them will do so with every month or so." seems to imply so. Quote from vassals page: "All vassals have different values and personalities, rangign from peaceful inland patrol to restless warmongers." How do i determine who likes war and who hates it? Does it have to do with their personalities? Quote from vassals page: "--''his friends will attempt to help defend his fiefs, whereas if a lord is hated, they will not defends him by their own choice." How do i determine what lords hate each other? I wouldn't want my kingdom to collapse becouse my lords only fight with themselves. Ideally i would like to recruit lords who like war but don't cause problems i.e. rebel/fight with themselves. Are there any lords like i described? Kaarza (talk) 08:33, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not really sure what all the personalities affect, so I can't answer your questions with certainty, but I will answer how I ''think it works. *''Do some personalities rebel more than others?'' Maybe, but their relation with you would be the more important factor. As long as you keep them on good terms, you don't need to worry about them rebelling. *''Does who likes war and who hates it have to do with their personalities?'' I'm pretty sure it does, but I'm not sure which is which. You might be able to make a good guess just by their general attitude though. *''How do I determine what lords hate each other?'' There's a way to get that information, but I don't remember how. It might have been sending your companions to gather information from their connections. *''Are there any lords who don't cause problems?'' Unlikely, you can't please everyone all the time, and they will find something to gripe about. This isn't a big problem though, just work to increase their relation faster than their grudges decrease it, which isn't particularly difficult. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:01, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Brotherhood cannot be taken for granted! Testing has shown that your statement about randomized lords has a hole in it. The only thing that stays constant between playthroughs in terms of family lines is parent-child ties and brother-sister ties. Brother-brother ties (and by extention uncle-nephew and cousin-cousin ones) are not persistent by extension. Please fix the thing you copy and paste onto the page of every lord so it doesn't include that stuff. Also, while it is useful to have, some lords stay persistent between playthroughs. Klargus is always the honorable Martial lord of Suno and the starting marshall of the Swadians. Haringoth is always the petty and dishonorable lord of the castle of the same name, and every other player wants him dead. Why not add that to the articles about them? Point is, the lords that stay the same between games (major ones with kids) are actual characters. Let us write about them like the are such!